


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, The Hobbit - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lost

Sometimes the wind is chill even to this creature so used to cool caverns and cold underground water. The blasts of winter wind high on the mountain have frozen him down to the bone. He doesn’t go out much anymore, but he remembers. And his body remembers, now, because that’s what this sudden fear feels like, a blast of freezing cold on his back. It starts from the skin and works its way inside, and it conquers his chest and his heart and his lungs.

_What has it got in its pocketses?_

Gollum chokes, chokes and howls, in the dark.


End file.
